


Beneath the Wolf Moon

by Nickidemus



Category: Ladyhawke (1985)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally being reunited, passions are high...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Wolf Moon

What could a man do with devotion and adoration that had built until it made him tremble? How did he control a body so strong with lust that he feared he would crush her from the force of his embrace alone? What use was strength when it abandoned him at the mere sight of her? He made fists in her silken gown, head bowed with worship of her, and she stroked his head. This moment had been a dream within a dream and nothing they could grasp for too long, and Etienne feared now his needs would harm her.

“I am still much a wolf, my love,” he huffed, and his voice was indeed hungry.

“Yet was I not a bird of prey?” she whispered, taking his face in her slender hands, watching his blue eyes slide shut from her touch. “I welcome your appetites. I have hungered as you have, my wolf. Do as your heart desires.”

He wished to tell her then that she was beautiful in all ways, a true warrior’s woman, long-suffering and brave. He loved these gifts as much as he loved her face, her hands, her skin that was smoother than the gown she wore. Words could not suffice, so he turned to action. He pressed into her and lifted her gown, all but tearing it away, burying his hungry mouth that wanted to overflow with endearments between her legs.

Isabeau shook under the force of his meal, arching beneath the moon which they lay under. This was as much ritual as any transformation, as much sacrifice as the years they had wept for one another. And she flew now higher than any bird could hope to, remembering the sky with each rush of his tongue. The sky had been blue above the clouds, but not as blue as his eyes. No spell, no bestial memory half-forgotten could match what he made her feel now. She bent to the pleasure until it left her clawing at the ground.

Then joining, his heat marrying with hers and cutting deeply, sending a shiver over him. Only his Isabeau could see him this way, only she could know how his heart broke and remade itself time and again. Their pain shared became a white-hot star, building and mingling without words until the same magic that had saved them brought them to their end together.

There could never be enough of this between them. Never enough of his touch, her lips, his intensity, her whispered words. Only years ahead could make up for years lost, and he pledged them all to her then, body and soul. It was nothing for her to return such a promise, knowing no one would dare come between the wolf and his lady again.


End file.
